A Better World
by DatWritingBanana
Summary: Erik's life is dull and boring. But when he is suddenly transported to Berk it becomes anything but that! But Erik finds himself involved in an age old conflict, a conflict to do with the Elemental dragons of old. Join Erik and his friends as he fights for his life and for answers as to why he was brought here...


**Hello! I'm back, and REALLY excited for this story, I recently watched HTTYD2 with my friends, I never watched the first one so I didn't know what was going on. But I loved it, and pretty soon managed to get my hands on the first one. I loved that one too, so I thought what the hell? Might as well try to create a decent fanfic! This is my first HTTYD fanfic so apologises if I get anything wrong. Enjoy!**

* * *

My life is crazy! Why you might ask? Well it's probably got something to do with me being stuck in a freezing cave, with a crazy axe wielding white haired girl who hates me. Oh and the two very large, very dangerous dragons too! Shouldn't forget about them! So how did I get my butt in this situation? Well it probably all started last winter, two days before Christmas…

* * *

23rd December 2013

My life sucked, like REALLY sucked. I lived on my own, abandoned by my parents when I was 10, and left in a run down, shabby, unsafe apartment. I had no money, no food and no help. But I got through it…Barely. But before I go rambling on I should probably introduce myself. My name is Erik, I'm 15 and I have blue eyes and brown, scruffy hair. So back to my pitiful life, I live off the convenience store down the street, the old couple who owns it were kind enough to let me work there. I got a decent wage and they give me a chocolate bar after every shift. It was a fairly normal day, I was walking home after my shift at the store when I heard snickering behind me. I sighed then turned around, I came face to face with two fat, disgusting boys. One of them held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and reached into my bag, I gave them the chocolate bar I had gotten from the old couple. He grabbed it in his pudgy palm then pushed me, I stumbled and then fell in a puddle. They laughed and then walked off, holding the bar of chocolate aloft like a trophy. So, yeah as you may have guessed I'm a coward. I don't believe in violence, I mean what does it achieve? Satisfaction? A sense of achievement? No, it's pointless. But that's not the only reason these guys bully me, the main reason is that I don't go to school. I don't have enough money to attend, and these guys bully me because they feel they are succeeding in life, and I'm failing. The worst part about that? It's true. I sighed in sadness as I reach the lobby of my apartment block, why can't my life be more exciting? More fun, more dangerous. Anything but the feeling of self-pity because I know everyone who sets eyes on me thinks of me as a lesser being. I opened the door to my apartment and slammed the door in frustration.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed to the heavens in anger, the clouds only rumbled angrily in response, I screamed again. Then collapsed on my bed sobbing.

"Why? Why am I forced to stay in this dreadful lifestyle? I want to feel excitement, not this gap in my chest, I've lost all hope. Why can't I have a more exciting life?" I cried as I slowly drifted into sleep. Before I lose consciousness I hear a strange, hoarse, quiet voice in my mind.

"You can." Was all I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

I felt the rush of air on my face as I regained consciousness, I opened my eyes. My groggy mind slowly processed what I was seeing, when I realised my eyes widened in panic. I was free falling through the air!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the ground rushed up to meet me, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable impact. I never felt it, I opened my eyes and gasped. I was hovering above the ground. Suddenly the invisible force that suspended me above the ground let go, and I face planted into the soft dirt. I sat up rubbing my head.

"Ow." I said, then I realised where exactly I was. Not in my apartment, that's for sure! I was sitting on a hill, surrounded by trees. I looked down and realised I was wearing different clothes. I now wore a white short sleeved tunic and a black fur vest. I also wore black trousers and brown boots.

"That's weird. And also slightly creepy." I thought, I got up. I spent a moment looking around, trying to find any places of interest, I saw a cave a little ways up a cliff to my left. It was glowing so I immediately deduced that someone must be there. I walked towards, not knowing how wrong I was.

"Jesus, this place is a lot higher than I looks." I said aloud, I had spent over an hour trying to scale the cliff face. It was almost vertical and there weren't a lot of foot holds, it took me over an hour to get to the cave. I finally climbed up the cliff and stood, panting, in front of the entrance to the cave. I could smell food, my stomach grumbled. I realised that I hadn't had anything to eat when I'd got to my apartment, so I hadn't had anything to eat since that morning. I followed the delicious smell, and came to a large chamber. There was a roasting fish in the centre of the chamber, I scooped it up and began eating ravenously. After finishing my stolen meal I gathered in my surroundings, to my left was nothing but to my right lay a large nest. I looked into it and stared in shock. Inside lay three large eggs, they were bigger than any egg I thought should exist. I reached out my hand to touch one, but before I touched it the egg started to glow faintly. It was a breath-taking sight, I stared slack jawed as the egg grew brighter and brighter. As it glowed a brilliant yellow-orange, I heard a strange voice,

"_Duck_." It said, my body moved on its own. I dropped to the floor like a stone, a moment later, the egg exploded over my head.

"What the hell?!" I thought, I hesitantly raised my head, curious to know what had become of the egg, I stared in awe. Inside the nest was a creature I thought never existed. It was a bit smaller than my forearm, it had large wings in proportion to its body, and I heard the voice again.

"_Monstrous Nightmare_." It said, I shook my head in wonder.

"This must be a dream." I thought, the creature started squeaking and wandering around the nest, bumping into the other two eggs occasionally. I chuckled. Suddenly I heard the rush of air and a roar from outside.

"W-what is that?" I thought, I felt warm air spread across my neck. I turned around slowly and came face to face with a much larger, and much angrier Monstrous Nightmare. I screamed and it opened its mouth (which was filled with razor sharp teeth), it lunged at me and I rolled away, it crashed into the wall on the far side of the cave. I felt searing hot pain and blood dripped down my face, from a wound on my cheek. I gulped, realising that this world was VERY real and, unless a miracle happened, I'd be VERY dead if I didn't run. I got up and ran as fast as my feet would carry me to the exit of the cave. The mother (I'm assuming that's what it was) roared in anger and suddenly burst into flames, then followed me.

"WHY?" I thought as I ran towards the cave exit, the creature was closing fast. I skid to a halt by the entrance of the cave, I'd forgotten that the cave was halfway up a cliff face. The creature slowed its pace, realising I was trapped. I shuffled backwards, terrified. It was within 10 metres of me now and it opened its mouth, ready to deliver the final blow. I tried to shuffle backwards but my foot slipped of the cliff, I was left momentarily flailing my arms as I tried to regain my balance. But it was no use and I fell off the cliff. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

"What a sucky morning." I thought. I heard a girl scream, something I honestly wasn't expecting. I turned in mid-air and opened my eyes. I saw a flash of white hair as I plummeted towards the ground.

"Oof." The air was forced from my body as I hit the ground. I opened my eyes weakly, my body hurt all over. As my vision cleared I saw I was lying on top of a white haired girl, she looked to be my age. I jolted with shock, then realised my hand was on a….inappropriate place. I hurriedly removed my hand. I studied her face. She was unconscious. I got off of her and sat down a few feet away. The girl wore a long light blue dress, with piece of torso chain mail that hung over one shoulder, she wore boots and trousers. She had a double headed axe slung over her back and a knife in her belt.

"Seriously. Where am I?" I thought.

I was half asleep when I heard something being unsheathed, I suddenly felt something cold and hard being pressed against my neck. I opened my eyes. I saw the white haired girl, who was blushing furiously, holding her dagger against my neck.

"Did you do it?" She asked, quietly and menacingly.

"Um, what?"

"Did you touch me?! She screamed, I flinched in shock then looked down in shame.

"I-it was an accident." I mumbled. The girl apparently heard what I said, she froze for a few seconds then gripped the handle of her axe tightly.

"Y-y-y-you." She started to say, I tried to scramble away in fright.

"You dog!" She screamed. She hit me with the butt of her axe.

"An accident." I mumbled before collapsing into unconscious.

* * *

I woke up later inside a room. I looked around, there were axes hung along the wall, most of them smashed or broken. I got up, the sheepskin quilt fell off my legs as I swung my legs around and stood up at the side of the bed. My head throbbed with pain as I walked down the stairs at the far corner of the room. As I walked down the stairs I saw a black shape in the middle of the floor, it seemed to be snoring. I gulped then crept slowly down the stairs, I was almost at the bottom when I put my foot in the wrong place. The boards squeaked loudly. The mound of black scales opened its reptilian eye and stared at me. I stood there paralysed by fear, it growled. I tried to slowly walk past it but it shot out its tail, tripping me. A fresh wave of pain soared through me as I crashed to the floor. The monster crept towards me slowly while growling. It stood on its hind legs and sucked in a breath, showing its teeth. I shot out my hand and scrunched my eyes in anticipation for death. Instead I felt a cool, rough sensation on my hand. I opened my eyes and saw the creature had put its nose in my hand, it hummed contentedly. It then walked off and lay down in the exact same spot as before and dozed off. I heard clapping behind me.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to convince Toothless to trust you so quickly. You're a natural kid." I looked up at the owner of the voice. He was a middle aged man with green eyes, brown hair and a mischievous smile.

"Um, who are you? And who is Toothless?" I asked, the man smiled.

"Me? I am Hiccup and this," He gestured at the creature, "Is Toothless. He's a night fury."

"A night fury? What is that?"

"Do you really not know?"

"Yeah." The man looked puzzled then shook his head and smiled again.

"Ok then. Toothless is dragon." This time I shook my head in disbelief

"That's impossible, they're just myths and legends. Aren't they?" He smiled

"You are not from around here are you?"

"No, I'm from London."

"I've never heard of London but right now you are sitting on the Island of Berk. Home of the Viking tribe, the Hairy Hooligans." I stared in shock.

"Wait. Did you say Viking?" I didn't know much about history but I remembered reading a book in the public library about the stories of dragons and Vikings. Supposedly they existed thousands of years ago.

"Anyway I've told you about myself, why don't you tell me more about yourself and this place called London.

"Oh, my name is Erik. I'm 15 years old and I live in England. Or London to be more precise." He nodded slowly.

"Well then Erik why don't we get onto the topic of why you are here." I nodded curiously, "I understand you fell from the cliff face and fell onto my daughter." I stiffened with fright as I remembered the axe wielding girl.

"Wait. Your daughter?"

"Yes my daughter. Her name is Liliana. She told me that as you fell, you crashed on top of her and proceeded to ravage her body as she was unconscious." I turned beet red.

"That's not true! I fell onto her by accident, and when I opened my eyes my hand was in an, um, inappropriate place! I didn't do anything, I just got off her!" I said hurriedly, the man smiled.  
"Don't worry, I believe you."

"You do?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, by you technically still 'touched' my daughter. And by Viking tradition it means you must marry her." My eyes widened in surprise, shock, dread and a mixture of other things.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"

* * *

**First chapter done. Its just over 2200 words, I will aim to make chapter at least as long as this. Fav and review and I'll update weekly, maybe more if I get enough feedback. Peace out!**


End file.
